Harry Potter e os Horcruxes
by Princess Leya
Summary: Harry Potter agora com seus 17 anos começa a sua busca desesperada para tornar Voldemort mais uma vez humano, acabando com seus Horcruxes. Harry adentra em um mundo novo para lutar pela vida dos que ama... SPOILERS 6
1. Capítulo I

Capitulo I – De volta aos Dursley

É engraçado como a vida às vezes nos prega algumas peças.

Era exatamente nessa frase que Harry Potter estava pensando. Depois de ter passado quase uma semana na casa dos Dursley, ele ainda não se sentia pronto para sair, e encarar o mundo lá fora. Era como se dentro da casa dos Dursley ele estivesse protegido, que o mundo real lá fora não existia, que ninguém estava morrendo, que as pessoas que ele mais se importava estavam seguras.

É triste ver como nossos pensamentos estão totalmente fora da realidade.

Harry Potter, não mais um menino, mas sim um adolescente de cabelos negros, particularmente abagunçados, olhos verdes olivas e de aparência desleixada, estava agora deitado em sua cama, repassando mentalmente seus próximos passos. Acordara hoje cedo, para se preparar para deixar essa casa que o trazia lembranças de dias... Agora ele nem sabia mais o que pensar. Sua infância fora realmente horrível, mas Hogwarts trouxe esperança, esperança essa que aos poucos foi se acabando. Primeiro foi Voldemort, fazendo de tudo para acabar com a sua vida. Até aí para ele, como um legítimo grifinório que era, não havia problema, não havia nada com que ele não pudesse lidar. O grande problema foi quando Voldemort começou a matar pessoas inocentes, a matar as pessoas mais queridas de Harry.

Harry não sabia se poderia suportar perder mais pessoas tão queridas para ele como Sirius e Dumbledore.

Mas, ele não ficaria parado enquanto pessoas estavam morrendo. Afinal, não era _ele_ o encarregado de acabar com Voldemort de uma vez por todas? Não era para isso que a sua mãe, seu pai, Dumbledore e tantos outros tinham morrido? Para proteger ele, o _escolhido_?

Harry sentia uma força revigorante quando pensava que iria largar de vez essa casa, e começar a sua caçada atrás dos Horcruxes e acabar de vez com...

_Paf._

Harry foi acordado de seus devaneios por uma bicada particularmente forte, de uma agressiva Hedwiges, que piou indignada depois de tantas tentativas fracassadas de chamar-lhe a atenção. A coruja branca deixou uma carta se soltar de suas patas e voou para a sua gaiola.

Alisando o braço bicado, Harry pegou a carta, e reconhecendo a letra de Ron, rasgou o envelope e começou a lê-la.

_Oi Harry._

_E aí tudo bom cara?_

_Eu to te mandando essa carta pela Hedwiges porquê o Pichitinho já foi entregar a carta da Mione há dois dias e até agora não voltou, quando eu pegar aquela corujinha preguiçosa..._

Harry riu ao pensar na careta que Ron deveria estar fazendo.

Eu tô te convidando pra ir ao casamento da Fleur com o Carlinhos, que vai ser sexta-feira. O papai deve passar aí sexta. E quanto ao passeio que a gente vai dar depois do casamento, minhas coisas estão prontas, e mandei uma carta pra Mione, que disse que estava levando as delas. Os responsáveis ainda não sacaram. 

_Acho que é só isso. _

_Depois a gente se fala._

_Ron_

Harry quase tinha se esquecido do casamento do irmão mais velho de Rony, Carlinhos. Harry imaginava como ele devia estar depois de ter sido mordido por Fenrir Greyback, sem estar na sua forma de lobisomem. Mas lembrar do dia em que isso aconteceu não era uma lembrança das mais animadoras, portanto tratou logo de esquece-la.

Ao invés disso pensou na sua caçada em busca dos Horcruxes. Ron mencionou na carta, sugestivamente, que eles iriam para Godric's Hollow, o vilarejo aonde seus pais moraram e foram mortos. Harry não sabia ao certo porque queria ir para lá, mas alguma coisa o fizera ter essa idéia, e ela parecia a mais certa possível. Este seria o ponto de partida para a sua jornada de acabar com a vida daquele ser, atendido pelo nome de Lord Voldemort.

– Harry, venha já para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã!

Suspirando, Harry foi logo preparar e tomar o seu café da manhã. Este seria mais um longo dia na casa dos Dursley.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Harry.

Harry.

HARRY POTTER!

- QUÊ! – Acordou Harry sobressaltado. Ele quase não havia dormido essa noite, teve pesadelos que ele não conseguia entender, só lembrava de brumas... Tudo estava ficando cada vez mais esquisito e nebuloso em sua vida.

Depois de ter ouvido alguém gritar seu nome, Harry abriu os olhos e tateou em seu criado-mudo a procura de seus óculos. Quando o mundo entrou nos seus eixos, Harry pode distinguir Rony a sua frente, e, olhando um pouco a esquerda pôde ver o Sr. Weasley juntando os seus pertences.

– O quê voc...

– Shh! Você quer acordar a casa toda logo? – Sussurrou Rony em resposta. – A gente vai dar o fora daqui, espera só o papai arrumar as suas coisas.

– Mas com...

– A gente vai aparatando, o papai veio porque ele vai aparatar com as suas coisas. – Interrompeu Rony novamente. – Nós vamos par'A Toca.

Harry ia perguntar o quê eles estavam fazendo ali quarta-feira, no meio da madrugada, sendo que Rony tinha falado na carta que viria sexta, mas deixou para lá, sabendo que suas dúvidas seriam respondidas daqui a pouco.

Depois de trocar de roupa no banheiro, e tentar em vão se tornar apresentável, penteando os seus cabelos, Harry desistiu e foi se juntar ao Sr. Weasley e ao Rony no quarto.

– Vamos aparatar daqui a um minutinho Harry. Se você não se sentir muito bem para aparatar eu posso fazer uma chave de portal, mas vai demorar algum tempo, e eu não gostaria de ir contra o Ministério, porquê não há tempo de pedir autorização. – Falou o Sr. Weasley.

– Não, está tudo bem Sr. Weasley. – Depois de ter aparatado com Dumbledore naquela fatídica noite, ele achava que já estava pronto para qualquer coisa.

– Então venha aqui, quando derem seis horas nós vamos aparatar. Quando eu disser três. Um. Dois. Três!

Harry pensou n'A Toca e sentiu aquela sensação horrível de compressão e então, pôde sentir um delicioso aroma de café e bolo de chocolate assando, quando abriu novamente os olhos pôde ver que estava no lugar que mais parecia com a sua verdadeira casa, estava n'A Toca.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notas da Autora:** Oie! Primeiro eu to muito feliz que alguém comentou a minha história, valeu mesmo! Eu não sabia que as reviews faziam uma autora tão feliz quanto agora, hehehe. Então eu queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado a postar... Eu li e reli o segundo capitulo mais não sei porque eu não achei tão bom quanto deveria... O meu amigo falou que tava legal, então resolvi postar do mesmo jeito. Ah! Desculpa por ter trocado os nomes... É que quando eu li em inglês o livro eu só lembrava de Bill, daí quando fui escrever esqueci que era o Gui, essa tradução não tem nada haver pra mim... Então é só isso aí, espero que gostem, eu ainda to meio na introdução da história, depois ele vai ficar mais emocionante hehehe. Por favor, quem ler deixe reviews, nem que seja para criticar, é porquê daí eu melhoro... Então ta, vamos a história...

**Capitulo II – N'a Toca**

Harry sentiu o doce aroma da casa dos Weasleys. Desde a última vez que estivera ali, no Natal, nada havia mudado. Ainda havia naquela casa aquele ar aconchegante, um ar de _família. _Para Rony aquela era uma casa abafada e pequena, mas para Harry era animada e serena. Era um dos poucos lugares que o faziam sentir em sua casa.

Harry havia aparatado na soleira da porta dos Weasleys. E, ao ouvir o som de "Crack" olhou para a sua esquerda e pôde ver Ron e o Sr. Weasley, carregando os seus pertences.

Tudo bem com vocês? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Ao ver ambos acenarem afirmativamente com a cabeça ele prosseguiu:

- Peguem as suas coisas, que eu vou fazer os encantamentos para entrarmos em casa. As crianças devem estar dormindo, mas eu avisei Molly de que chegaríamos mais ou menos nesse horário e ela deve estar acordada.

Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra crianças, mas pegou a gaiola de Hedwiges, enquanto Harry pegava seu malão.

- Apra il portello. Chi sta entrando è amico...

Harry fez cara de que não entendeu nada para Rony e este cochichou ao seu lado:

- Procedimento padrão. O papai instalou um monte de feitiços de proteção na casa a pedido de mamãe. Agora sempre que entramos na casa temos que fazer tudo isso, é um saco.

Depois de o Sr. Weasley acabar de fazer os encantamentos, ele tirou de seu bolso uma chave bem pequenina, e colocou-a em uma fechadura na porta, que Harry nem tinha notado a existência. Essas magias de proteção estavam ficando cada vez mais extensas...

Terminado tudo o Sr. Weasley informou-os que eles já podiam entrar. Ron e Harry empurraram a porta e entraram n'A Toca.

Olhando ao seu redor, Harry pode distinguir apenas a Sra. Weasley, que, pelo cheiro, estava preparando o café. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada, porém estava cantarolando, pelo ritmo, mais uma daquelas músicas de Celestina Warbeck, sua cantora preferida, a quem ele tinha escutado no Natal.

Ao ouvir o som da porta batendo e passos, a Sra. Weasley se virou para ver quem era, e ao avistar Harry foi correndo dar-lhe as boas vindas.

- Harry, querido! Que bom que você está aqui. – Deu um abraço apertado a Sra, Weasley. – Tudo ocorreu direitinho com os trouxas? Você parece com fome, está tão magrinho... Espere só mais um pouco que o bolo está quase pronto querido.

Então a Sra. Weasley foi saudar os outros dois Weasleys.

- Arthur. Ron!

- Oi Molly querida. Que cheiro é esse? Parece delicioso. – Disse o Sr. Weasley se sentando no sofá. – Sentem-se meninos, daqui a pouco as crianças acordam.

- Eu vou para a cozinha terminar de preparar a comida, além disso, tenho que cuidar das flores para o casamento... Tantas coisas a serem feitas. E a Fleur fica gastando e gastando mais dinheiro, pede pra colocar flores vermelhas espanholas no jardim, eu disse _espanholas... _Essa Fleur está cada vez mais exigente... – Saiu resmungando a Sra. Weasley.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso, estava com saudades dos Weasleys.

Sentando-se ele resolveu perguntar:

- Hermione está aqui?

- Está. Ela, Fred e Jorge. Fleur, Gina e o Gui foram ontem para Londres, para comprar os últimos preparativos para a festa de casamento. Eles devem voltar hoje ou amanhã. – Informou o Sr. Weasley.

O estômago de Harry deu uma reviravolta ao ouvir o nome de Gina. _Gina_. Até o nome dela soava como música para ele. Harry tinha se esquecido, na alegria de vir para A Toca de que ela estaria aqui. Não sabia o que faria quando a encontrasse, mas deveria encontrar forças para não permitir que ela o acompanhasse. Ela tinha que estudar ainda, encontrar alguém com menos problemas que ele. Alguém que não deveria ser um assassino, ou em um assassinato terminar. Ele não poderia oferecer nada a ela, a não ser sofrimento. Ele era o escolhido, e tinha que cumprir o seu dever. Sozinho.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando sacudir com ele seus pensamentos sobre aquela ruivinha que adorava tomar conta de sua cabeça.

Harry então resolveu perguntar:

- Er, Sr. Weasley, eu e Ron podemos ir lá em cima guardar minhas coisas enquanto o café não fica pronto? Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- Claro Harry, claro. Imagino que vocês têm coisas sobre o que conversar. Podem ir, podem ir. Quando estiver tudo pronto eu chamo vocês. – Deu um sorriso amarelo o Sr. Weasley.

Subindo as escadas com Ron para o quarto, Harry começou a pensar que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley pareciam mais abatidos do que normalmente e constatou que todos os integrantes da Ordem deveriam estar assim. Sem Dumbledore no comando, Harry gostaria de saber quem estava planejando tudo. Apesar da Prof. Mcgonaggall ser eficiente, ela não tinha o mesmo ar sábio de Dumbledore. Aliás, ninguém o tinha.

Quando chegaram no quarto, particularmente alaranjado de Ron, devido a tantos pôsteres, camisetas e outros objetos do Chuddley Cannons, Ron tocou no assunto que estava ansioso a discutir, a caçada atrás dos Horcruxes.

- Harry você pretende mesmo ir para Godric's Hollow? Quero dizer, o quê que tem lá afinal? A casa deve ta desmoronando e tudo.

Harry, sabendo que o amigo perguntaria isso, respondeu:

- Eu não sei Ron, mas eu tenho um pressentimento que devíamos ir para lá, sabe? Talvez porquê lá tenha sido o começo de tudo...

Nessa hora, houve uma batida na porta e uma Hermione esbaforida entrou:

- Harry! – E deu um abraço no amigo, enquanto Ron olhava de cara feia para este. – Como que você está? O que nós vamos fazer? Você já ouviu que Hogwarts vai fechar?

Antes de Hermione continuar com suas perguntas Harry interrompeu:

- Tô legal Mione. Mas Hogwarts vai mesmo fechar? Aonde é que você ouviu isso? Não estou sabendo das noticias ultimamente, já que não quero ler mais aquele _Profeta, _e vocês nunca me mandam nada de útil pelas cartas.

Harry tentou desconversar, mas todos ali sentiam, como ele, que Hogwarts era a sua segunda casa. Foi nessa escola que o mundo bruxo foi apresentado a ele, que ele soube o significado da palavra amigos, que ele foi feliz pela primeira vez na sua vida. Mas tudo isso terminou, e agora ele deveria ir atrás do bruxo que havia terminado com isso, e com mais inúmeras coisas que o fez sentir feliz em sua vida.

Parecia agora, que todos os pensamentos de Harry sempre o levava a um beco sem saída. Tudo o que ele pensava tinha de ser esquecido, porque todos eles acabavam ficando na saudade, ou no que poderia ter sido se ele não fosse o grande Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Hermione, sentindo que deveria preencher o silêncio que havia se instaurado, disse:

- Er, então Harry. Pensei que você viria só sexta...

Harry havia se esquecido, depois de chegar A Toca sobre isso, então, virando-se para Ron perguntou:

- Mas eu também pensei isso. Ron, porque você escreveu que viria sexta para a casa dos Dursley, sendo que hoje é quarta?

- Pra despistar, Harry, despistar. Agora que Dumbledore se foi nós temos que nos precaver ainda mais...

Harry lançou-o um olhar de incredulidade. Afinal, no ano anterior Dumbledore tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem que continha até a hora exata de sua chegada, que história era essa afinal?

Hermione então decidiu intervir:

- O Rony tem razão Harry. A noticia da morte de Dumbledore foi recebida como um choque pelo mundo Bruxo. Eles acham que agora que Dumbledore, o único bruxo que Você-sabe-quem já temeu se foi, não resta quase nenhuma esperança de que Você-sabe-quem seja derrotado. As medidas de prevenção contra invasores (comensais da morte) estão sendo adotadas em praticamente todas as casas. Nunca vi tantos artefatos, amuletos e outros objetos contra a magia negra serem vendidas. Até Fred e Jorge começaram a vender esses artefatos, e pelo que eles me disseram estão ganhando bastante dinheiro.

- A pouca confiança que a população tinha de que Voldemort seria derrotado algum dia foi profundamente abalada. Não resta mais esperança para muitos. Aliás, ainda existe uma.

- Eu – Harry completou.

- Exatamente. Seu nome agora está sendo citado em todas as edições do Profeta Diário. Cada hora eles colocam um novo adjetivo em você...

- _O Heróico Potter, o Salvador, o Menino-que-sempre-sobrevive, o Escolhido_, eu acho que eles gostaram deste último particularmente. – Citou Ron.

- Eles estão tentando fazer de você uma espécie de Salvador do Mundo Mágico, dando "esperança" para a população...

Harry olhou com uma cara esquisita para os dois, e Hermione foi logo se explicando:

- Harry, eu sei que você não queria nada disso, mas, em essência é verdade o que eles estão dizendo, não é? Só que eles estão fantasiando um pouquinho...

- Isso deve ser obra do Ministério da Magia, se você quer saber o que eu acho... – disse Ron – Tudo que eles tão fazendo agora é dando falsas esperanças que tudo está bem enquanto estão prendendo pessoas inocentes e colocando você como o Herói...

Harry pensou em tudo o que eles disseram e alguma coisa dentro dele acendeu. Ele ia mostrar para a sociedade, para Dumbledore, o que ele podia fazer. Ele ia acabar com esse medo, essa injustiça! Prender pessoas inocentes para acalmar, _aliviar_ as massas? Que tipo de Ministério, de Ministro era esse? Harry Potter não sabia se era ou não um herói, mas ia dar o seu máximo para cumprir o seu dever, não por obrigação, mas por amor, por ódio, por Hogwarts, por Sirius. Por seus pais.

- E é exatamente por isso que _eu _vou começar a ir atrás dos Horcruxes o mais cedo possível. – Disse Harry de repente.

Por que te colocaram como o Escolhido? – Indagou, sem pensar, Ron.

- Não Rony! Porque o Ministério está parado sem fazer nada, enquanto era seu dever prender os verdadeiros comensais da morte e acabar com Voldemort!

Ignorando o fato dele ter usado o nome Voldemort ao invés de Você-sabe-quem Hermione perguntou:

- O que você quis dizer com _eu vou começar a ir atrás dos Horcruxes_? Eu pensei que nós já havíamos discutido sobre isso Harry.

Harry sabia que já tinham discutido sobre isso, mas todas as vezes que pensava nisso, ele sentia mais e mais que não poderia colocar seus dois melhores amigos nessa jornada. _Eles têm que ficar seguros. _Ele não queria e não podia ser responsável outra vez pela morte de seus amigos, de sua _família. _Harry não pôde evitar dizer:

- Eu não quero que vocês corram perigo! Já não basta o que aconteceu com Sirius? Já não basta o que aconteceu com Dumbledore?

- Harry eu não me importo de morrer lutando ao seu lado para acabar com Vo-Voldemort de uma vez por toda!

- Mas EU me IMPORTO!

O silêncio que se instaurou foi mortificante. Hermione e Rony fitavam Harry atentamente, com olhares de súplica e vontade contidos neles.

Depois desse longo silêncio Rony disse, sem tirar os olhos de Harry, baixinho:

- Harry, nós estamos com você cara. Como você acha que nós nos sentiríamos se deixássemos você ir em busca dos Horcruxes, enfrentando os comensais da morte, armadilhas, e outras coisas que hão de vir, sozinho? Nós estamos com você desde que nos conhecemos, passamos por dificuldades e alegrias, mas estávamos juntos.

- Nós vamos com você. – Enfatizou Hermione.

Harry fitou seus dois melhores amigos e viu determinação e coragem nos seus olhos. Ele viu que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse os fariam mudar de idéia. Harry sabia que eles o seguiriam para onde ele fosse e disse as palavras mais verdadeiras possíveis naquele momento:

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês dois.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas e os três se abraçaram.


End file.
